Das Magische Messer
by Lee's Hester
Summary: Na ja... ist nicht viel, ich werd jetzt nur noch weiterschreiben, wenn ich Leser hab... die Geschichte ist auf drei Seiten veröffentlicht und hat nur einen Leser, auf Dauer ist das zu wenig. Zum Inhalt: Trunks muss in eine andere Welt, um Vegeta zu rette
1. Charas, Orte und Gegenstände von HDM

Das Magische Messer Buch 1  
  
Also... ähm... Das ist ein Crossover von HDM(His Dark Materials oder auch die Goldene Kompass-Reihe von Philip Pullman) und... ratet mal! The Tribe...äh ne, das hätt ich fast gemacht, hab aber leider erst zu spät drangedacht.  
Wer HDM nicht kennen sollte, ist nicht schlimm... dann bemerkt ihr schon meine Fehler nicht. Die Figuren hab ich ja eigentlich so weit geklärt, und wenn ihr noch Fragen habt(oder Kritiken, oder Fehler, was hoffentlich nicht ganz so oft vorkommt), dann fragt(oder kritistert, oder verbessert), ich versuch dann, euch zu antworten(oder meine FF, bzw. meinen Schreibstiel zu verbessern).  
Also... Ich hab die FF auch scho auf Dragonballz.de veröffentlicht, aber... im Moment hab ich sooo keinen Bock mehr, weiterzuschreiben, und ich dachte, mit ein paar Kommis könnte sich meine Schreiberlaune vielleicht wieder heben.  
Die FF spielt... nach der Boo-Saga, denk ich. Trunks ist so 17, die anderen Figuren dementsprechend. Lyra ist... 11, denk ich, und Will 12. Die beiden sind grad in Ci'gazze, beim Turm der Engel.  
Ach, ich hab mal versucht, den Anfang zu entwirren, bin aber wieder steckengeblieben... Vielleicht poste ich dieses klägliche Geschreibsel auch mal.  
Aber zuerst... Ich denke, ich poste zuerst das Zeug über HDM, wer denkt, er braucht das nicht(ich versuch, alles in der Story nochmal zu klären), soll gleich mit dem nächsten Kapitel anfangen.  
  
William Perry, Will genannt, kommt aus unserer Welt, aus Winchester. Er ist 12 Jahre alt und muskulös und stämmig(für ein normales Menschenkind).Er hat breite Wangenknochen, große Augen und gerade, schwarze Augenbrauen. Leider weiß ich seine Augenfarbe nicht mehr, sagen wir einfach, er hat schwarzes Haar und braune Augen.   
Seine Mutter ist geistig krank, Seit seinem siebten Lebensjahr musste er sich um sie kümmern. Sein Vater, John Perry, war Offizier der Marineinfanterie, der aus der Armee ausgeschieden war, um Forschungsreisender zu werden und Expeditionen in entlegene Gegenden der Welt zu führen.   
Doch als Will noch ganz klein war, verschwand er eines Tages bei einer Expedition in den Norden spurlos.   
Will kann kämpfen, er hat in der Schule gelernt, dass es darum geht, seinen Gegner zum Aufgeben zu zwingen, dass es darum geht, dem Gegner mehr wehzutun als dieser einem selbst wehtut.   
Er kommt durch ein Fenster nach Ci'gazze, als er einer Katze folgt.   
  
Lyra Belacqua, von Iorek auch liebevoll Lyra Listenreich genannt, ist nur wenig jünger als Will. Sie hat blassblaue Augen und dunkelblonde Haare, zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie Will kennen lernt, ist sie sehr mager und dürr. Lyra kommt aus einer Welt, die der unseren sehr ähnlich ist, aber doch auch ganz anders.Es gibt zum Beispiel das Volk der Panzerbären, und Klippenalpe und so, und Hexen, die auf Wolkenkieferzweigen fliegen. Es gibt nur wenige Autos, und der Strom (anbarische Energie) wird nur für Licht verwendet, Lyra kennt so zum Beispiel keinen Kühlschrank. Dort hat auch jeder Mensch/jede Hexe einen Daemon. Mit diesen Daemonen sind sie durch eine Art Band verbunden, sie sind Teil von einander. Bei Kindern können die Daemonen ihre Gestalt, immer ein Tier, noch wechseln, bei Erwachsenen ist die Form fest, sie spiegelt den Charakter einer Person wider, so haben die Daemonen von Soldaten meist die Gestalt von Wölfen, oder schüchterne Menschen haben eine Maus, listige vielleicht eine Schlange, und so weiter. Normalerweise ist der Dämon immer männlich, wenn der Mensch/die Hexe weiblich ist, und umgekehrt. Lyras Dämon heißt Pantalaimon(hat NICHTS mit Digimons zu tun), kurz Pan. Er kann seine Gestalt noch wechseln. Lyra besitzt den Goldenen Kompass und kann ihn bedienen.   
  
Lyras Mutter ist die böse Mrs. Coulter, deren Daemon ist ein goldener Affe. Mrs. Coulter arbeitete für die Oblationsbehörde der Kirche, glaub ich. Diese schnitt den Kindern in Versuchen ihre Daemonen mit einem Spezialmesser ab, worauf beide jämmerlich zu Grunde gingen. Sie wollten die Kinder frei von Staub(dunkle Materie, kein gewöhnlicher Staub)haben, da Staub ähm... die Sünde ist, glaub ich.   
  
Lyras Vater ist Lord Asriel, sein Daemon ist eine Schneeleopardin, Stelmaria. Er ist schuld, dass sie nach Ci'gazze kommt. Er hat in Lyras Welt deren Freund Roger getötet, um mit der Spannung zwischen ihm und seinem Daemon eine Brücke zwischen den Welten zu öffnen. Dabei änderte sich das Klima aller Welten mehr oder weniger stark. Lyra folgte ihrem Vater über die Brücke, verlor ihn aber dann und landete in einer anderen Welt, in Ci'gazze.   
  
Das Alethiometer, oder auch der Goldene Kompass sieht ähnlich aus, wie ein Kompass, hat aber rundum 36 Symbole, ist aus schimmerndem Kristallglas und einem fein gearbeitetem Messinggehäuse. Es wurden nur sechs jemals davon hergestellt. Es hat vier Zeiger, drei kurze und einen langen. Die drei kurzen kann man verstellen, und so eine Frage formulieren, der vierte Zeiger gibt dann die Antwort.   
  
Das magische Messer ist ein Dolch, mit einer rund 20 cm langen, zweischneidigen Klinge, und einem Griff aus Rosenholz, in dem mit goldenem Draht die Gestalten zweier Engel eingelegt sind.   
Die eine Schneide schneidet durch absolut jedes Material(nicht so wie das Z-Schwert), die andere Schneide kann Öffnungen zwischen den Welten schneiden. Doch nur der Träger kann es so führen. Das Messer sucht sich seinen Träger immer selbst, als Zeichen dafür verliert der Träger seinen kleinen Finger und seinen Ringfinger der linken Hand.   
  
Cittàgazze ist eine Stadt in einer weiteren Welt, dort gibt es Gespenster, die irgendwas in den erwachsenen Menschen fressen, so dass nur noch die leeren Körper zurückbleiben. (leer von dem, was die Gespenster fressen, eine Freundin hat mir gesagt, sie fressen das Ich, oder die Seele, jemand anderes hat gesagt, sie fressen den Staub, einer sagte auch mal, sie fressen den versteckten Daemon.)  
Die Gespenster haben Angst vor dem Magischen Messer, weshalb viele Menschen hinter ihm her sind.   
  
Lee Scoresby ist ein Aeronaut, ein Heißluftballonfahrer. Er stammt aus Lyras Welt, aus Texas. Sein Daemon ist eine Häsin mit Namen Hester. Lee ist eng mit Iorek befreundet.   
  
Iorek Byrnison, ein Panzerbär, ist normal nicht gut auf Menschen zu sprechen, sie haben ihn einmal betrunken gemacht(hört sich das krank an) und ihm dann seine Rüstung, seine Seele wie er sagt, gestohlen.   
Erst durch Lyra konnte er sie zurückbekommen.   
Durch eine Intrige, erfuhr sie dann, hatte er den Anspruch auf seinen Thron verloren, wurde von den Panzerbären ausgestoßen. Durch eine weitere List von Lyra bekam er auch seinen Thron zurück. 


	2. Buch1.1

Also hier... das erste... Kapitel? Das erste, was ich halt geschrieben hab.  
  
  
  
Will stieß Tullio mit aller Wucht die Treppe hinunter. Er hatte gewonnen. Aber warum war Tullio so wild auf dieses Messer? Er sollte wohl doch noch mal mit diesem alten Mann sprechen...  
Doch er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen:  
"Will, geht es dir gut? Alles in Ordnung?"  
Ohne auf Lyras Frage zu antworten, sprach er seine Gedanken nun aus.  
"Wie hieß dieser alte Mann noch mal? Ich denke, wir sollten noch mal mit ihm reden."  
"Ich heiße Giacomo Paradisi, "ertönte es nun hinter ihnen, keiner hatte den Mann bemerkt. "aber ich denke, du willst was anderes wissen, doch jetzt gib mir erst einmal deine linke Hand."  
Will wunderte sich und wollte sich erst weigern, doch Lyra kam ihm zuvor.  
"Was wollen sie mit seiner Hand? Will, pass auf! Er sieht zwar alt und schwach aus, aber trau ihm nicht!!!" Lyra war noch sehr aufgedreht, auch Pan flatterte in der Gestalt eines Spatzen wild um sie herum.  
"Falls es dich beruhigt, ich wollte sehen, ob er das Zeichen hat, ob er der neue Träger ist.  
Dem Träger fehlen der kleine Finger und der Ringfinger der linken Hand, seht ihr?" Er zeigte ihnen seine eigene Linke." Aber dem ist nicht so, leider. Du bist nicht der neue Träger. Eigentlich hätte es mich auch gewundert, du bist doch noch sehr jung, mein Kind." Er sah Will fest in die Augen." Ich werde alt, ich kann das Messer nicht mehr beschützen, das habt ihr eben ja gesehen.  
Darum will ich euch in seine Geschichte einweihen, wenn mir etwas passiert, müsst ihr den Träger finden, und ihn lehren, das Messer zu gebrauchen."   
"Und wir können es nicht benutzen? Was ist eigentlich so besonderes daran?"  
"Das werde ich euch ja jetzt erklären, mein Mädchen, also passt gut auf":  
Er erzählte den beiden Kindern(und Pan) alles über das Messer, was sie, bzw. der Träger wissen musste/n.  
"Nun werde ich euch noch zeigen, wie man ein Fenster öffnet." Er nahm das Messer in die Hände." Der Träger muss seinen Geist in die Spitze des Messers wandern lassen, und versuchen, mit der silbernen Scheide des Messers einen Spalt in der Luft zu ertasten. Für euch mag das seltsam klingen, doch er wird wissen, was ich meine, wenn er es spürt. Nun soll er das Messer hineinstechen, und einen Schnitt machen, so."  
  
  
Etwa zur selben Zeit, in einer anderen uns gut bekannten Welt:  
  
"Trunks!!! Komm endlich!" Die Stimme von Bulma Briefs hallte durch die Gänge der Capsule Corp., doch Trunks kam nicht. Er stand in der Küche, spürte, dass gleich etwas außergewöhnliches passieren würde, etwas, dass sein Leben für immer verändern könnte.  
Doch er wusste nicht was, und das beunruhigte ihn. Er sollte es bald erfahren, denn in diesem Moment stieß Giacomo zu. Dicht vor Trunks erschien plötzlich eine Messerklinge, erschrocken sprang dieser zurück. 'Was ist das? Wäre ich ein wenig weiter vorn gestanden, wäre das jetzt irgendwo in meinem Körper! Sieht aus wie ein Teil eines...'Er erstarrte in seinen Überlegungen, denn das Fenster war nun ganz geöffnet, vor sich sah er den Ausschnitt eines seltsamen Bildes: Ein alter, panisch blickender Mann, ein Mädchen um die 13, und einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, beide sichtlich verwirrt. Um die beiden flog ein Kolibri hektisch im Kreis.  
Doch plötzlich begann sich das Fenster wieder zu schließen, der alte Mann war aus seiner Starre erwacht und schien es an den Rändern zusammen zu drücken. Er musste handeln, doch was sollte er tun? Ohne noch mehr zu überlegen, sprang er dem Mann entgegen, die Situation erinnerte doch ein wenig daran, als Boo mit Gotenks und Piccolo im Raum von Geist und Zeit war. Dort wäre alles beinahe noch schief gegangen.  
  
***************************************  
  
Alle starrten erschrocken auf das Fenster, sie sahen in das Gesicht eines lilahaarigen, sehr muskulösen Jungen.  
Giacomo erwachte als erster wieder aus seiner Starre. "und so schließt man Fenster wieder" murmelte er leise, und wollte es mit den Handflächen zusammendrücken, doch plötzlich kam der lilahaarige Junge auf ihn zugeschossen.  
  
Trunks sah sich erst einmal um. Er war in einem Raum mit steinernen Wänden, und... lag auf dem alten Mann!   
Erschrocken sprang er auf." Ähhm... Was ist das(er deutet auf das Fenster) und wer seid ihr?  
Erst jetzt registrierte er den stechenden Schmerz in seiner linken Hand. "Wie... wie habt ihr das gemacht? Ich... ich blute ja!" Dann entdeckte er auch zwei seiner Finger auf dem Boden(Nein, nicht wie zu einem blutigen Fragezeichen zusammengerollt, das wär glaub ich ziemlich sichtbar abgeschrieben.), langsam stieg Übelkeit in im auf, doch wollte er sich nichts anmerken lassen." Antwortet mir, Fragen hab ich ja schon gestellt!"  
Lyra rückte näher an Will." Red du mit ihm, ich befrage das Alethiometer, wenn er mich mal nicht beachtet . Er scheint wieso aus deiner Welt zu kommen, einen Daemon hat er auf jeden Fall nicht." Pantalaimon hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit in eine Maus verwandelt und kuschelte sich eng an sie.  
"Ja, Fragen hast du wirklich genug gestellt, doch da du der Träger zu sein scheinst," "Der Träger? Was bedeutet das schon wieder?" " Da du der Träger zu sein scheinst, werde ich dir deine Fragen auch beantworten, doch unterbrich mich nicht!!!(muss ziemlich komisch wirken, Will ist schließlich ein paar Jahre jünger.) Ich bin Will Perry, da Mädchen da ist Lyra Listenreich, ihr Daemon, die Maus heißt Pantalaimon, und der ältere Mann ist Giacomo Paradisi." "Trunks Briefs mein Name." Nun war es Trunks, der verwirrt war. Ein Dämon? Er sah nichts und niemanden, was Boo auch nur im Entferntesten ähnlich sehen würde. "Du bist verletzt, die Wunde blutet stark. Giacomo, haben sie irgendwas zum Verbinden?" Nun endlich schien der alte Mann wieder zu sich zu kommen." Wir... Ich bring schnell etwas, wir haben noch ein bisschen von dieser Salbe, wartet... Es ist eine große Ehre, Träger zu sein, bist du dir darüber im Klaren? Das Messer hat dich auserwählt, dich allein."  
"Nein darüber bin ich mir noch nicht im Klaren, wie auch? Kann ich nicht in meine Welt zurück, ich denke, wir haben bessere Mittel..."  
"Mag sein, aber jetzt noch nicht. Hast du dir das Messer schon mal genau angeschaut? Es gehört dir. Aber pass auf, die stählerne Schneide ist mehr als scharf!"  
'Na ja, ein wenig seltsam wirkt das Messer schon, aber...Ich versteh das alles noch nicht so recht, aber das wird schon werden. Hoffentlich.' Er hielt nun das Messer, dessen Klinge in seiner Welt plötzlich in der Luft gehangen hatte, in der Hand. Der Griff war aus einem sehr dunklen Holz, wahrscheinlich Rosenholz gemacht, mit Golddraht waren auf jeder Seite ein Engel eingelegt, einer mit offenen Flügeln, einer mit geschlossenen. Die Klinge schien im ersten Moment trüb, wies aber bei genauerem Hinsehen zahlreiche Schattenfarben in allen möglichen Tönen auf.  
Doch die Schneiden unterschieden sich von einander, eine war aus blitzendem Stahl, die andere wirkte mehr silbern.  
"Hier, damit du dich nicht verletzt." Giacomo reichte ihm eine mit Horn verstärkte Lederscheide, an der Schnallen angebracht waren, damit das Messer das Leder nicht berühren konnte, es würde sofort hindurchschneiden.  
Also schnallte er das Messer fest und steckte es ein.  
Währenddessen befragte Lyra endlich das Alethiometer, wie sie es schon bei Will getan hatte.  
'Wer ist er?' Der Zeiger zuckte schnell zwischen den Symbolen herum. 'Er ist stark, er wird euch helfen. Erzähle ihm von den Gespenstern, bevor es zu spät ist.' Das Alethiometer fügte oft noch etwas hinzu, nachdem man es nicht fragte. Es hatte seinen eigenen Willen.  
"Will, wir können ihm trauen, erzähl ihm alles. Ach, und erzähl ihm von den Gespenstern, es scheint wichtig zu sein."  
"Woher willst du das wissen?" Trunks stand noch leicht verwirrt von allem, was er eben erfahren hatte, da.  
"Ich hab das Alethiometer befragt, und es hat mir gesagt, das du uns helfen wirst."  
"Das was?" starrte Trunks Lyra verwirrt an.  
"Ein Wahrheitsmesser, ich stelle ihm eine Frage, und er antwortet mir, sofern es mir gestattet ist, das zu wissen. Ich denke, er wird von Schatten gelenkt, aber... Nein, das wird zu kompliziert. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal, du wirst ja noch eine ganze Weile bei uns bleiben, schätze ich."  
"Ich würde sagen, wir gehen nach oben, dann kann er die Geister sehen," unterbrach Giacomo Lyra und schritt voraus, sie gingen wieder auf das Dach, an den Ort, an dem Lyra und Will Giacomo das erste Mal vor etwa einer Stunde begegnet waren.  
  
  
  
  
******************************************  
  
"Trunks! Komm endlich! Truuuunks!  
Vegeta, such ihn! Wir müssen los, und sonst gehen wir ohne ihn!"  
"Na gut! Aber nur weil... ähm, ich nicht will, dass wir zu spät kommen?"  
'Nein, den Gefallen tu ich dir nicht, Bürschchen, du kommst mit! Meinst du vielleicht, ich hätte Bock mitzugehen?'  
Wütend stampfte Vegeta davon, er hatte Bulma vielleicht ein bisschen zu schnell nachgegeben, da könnte noch Folgen haben, unter anderem auch für Trunks!  
'Wo steckt dieser Bengel nur? Ich kann nicht einmal seine Aura spüren, also so schlimm wird es doch hoffentlich nicht werden.' "Trunks! Komm her!" 'Ich hab doch schon überall gesucht, aber ohne ihn brauch ich erst gar nicht mehr zu kommen... Scheiße!  
Ich geh erst mal was essen, Stress macht hungrig.'   
Grinsend schritt Vegeta in Richtung Küche.  
Er wollte sich gerade an eine Wand lehnen, um gemütlich essen zu können, als er am Rande seines Blickfeldes eine Veränderung wahrnahm. Neugierig ging er näher hin, und immer mehr sah er von der neuen Welt.   
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Nun mein Junge, schau die Brüstung hinab. Kannst du diese Wesen da unten erkennen? Sie gleiten(fliegen können sie ja nicht) um die Kinder herum. Siehst du sie?"  
Trunks folgte der Anweisung von Giacomo, und tatsächlich sah er sie. Sie schienen regelrecht zu lauern.  
"Sie... ähm (Ich glaub, in jedem dritten Satz steht ähm, aber was soll's!)Sie saugen Leben aus den Menschen, doch sie töten sie nicht. Die Menschen liegen einfach nur noch da, ohne sich irgendwie bewegen zu können. Lieber tot sein, als so zu enden. Doch die Gespenster fürchten sich vor dem Messer, deshalb ist es sehr begehrt, der Träger muss es beschützen. Er ist auch der einzige, der es nutzen kann. Doch Gespenster greifen, wie du sehen kannst, keine Kinder an, die können diese Monster nicht einmal wahrnehmen."  
Trunks warf nochmals einen Blick über die Brüstung, konnte jedoch kaum fassen, was er sah.  
"Vater! Pass auf!" Doch Vegeta, der unten, an der Tür stand, rührte sich nicht, und die Gespenster kamen immer näher.  
Vegeta schien irgendwie... abwesend zu sein. Als Trunks erkannte, dass sein Vater sich von alleine hier nicht mehr wegbewegen würde, kletterte er über die Brüstung(Trunks, stopp!! was hast du vor, du kannst doch nicht...) und flog den Turm hinab. Die Geister bemerkten schon vor seiner Landung die Anwesenheit des Messers und flohen, doch war er etwa schon zu spät? Sein Vater bewegte sich immer noch nicht. 


	3. Buch1.2

Er lebte noch, aber hatte Giacomo nicht gesagt, dass alle Opfer der Gespenster noch lebten?  
Aber... dies hier war kein einfacher Mensch, er war ein Saiya-jin, er war sogar der Prinz der Saiya-jins, er war- er war sein Vater. Trunks war zum Weinen zumute, seinen Vater so zu sehen. Wenn er im Kampf gestorben wäre, wäre es noch ertragbar gewesen, aber ihn so zu sehen, zu wissen, dass er noch lebt, zu... er konnte nicht mehr.  
'Ich muss zu Mama, wir werden diese Monster töten, alle. Doch erst müssen wir zu Mama. Es tut mir so leid, all die Menschen, die so schon gestorben sind, und wir... wir dachten, alles wäre sicher. Ich... Mama!'  
Trunks nahm Vegeta hoch und trug ihn den Turm hinauf. Vorsichtig kletterte er wieder durch das Fenster in seiner Welt, alles nur durch einen Schleier aus Tränen wahrnehmend. Sein starker und mutiger Vater.  
  
***************************************  
  
  
"Trunks! Nein!!! Aber... er kann fliegen? er... Menschen können nicht fliegen!"  
"Aber Hexen! doch sie brauchen einen Zweig von einer Wolkenkiefer, und... ich glaube wir sollten nach unten, ihm scheint sehr viel an dieser Person zu liegen, und ich denke, er ist zu spät gekommen." (Der Turm hat drei Stockwerke, sie haben Trunks glaub ich nicht verstanden.)  
Will warf noch einen letzten Blick über die Brüstung.  
"Er geht wieder rein, ich denke, wir sollten uns beeilen, er hat bestimmt besseres vor, als uns zu suchen."  
Die drei(mit Pan vier) rannten die Treppe hinunter, sie sahen Trunks gerade noch in dem Zimmer mit dem Fenster verschwinden.  
"Ich denke, wir müssen ihm folgen, er hat das Messer."  
"Wahrscheinlich haben sie recht, dann sollten wir aber mal los, das Fenster scheint in einem Haus zu sein, so etwas ist relativ unübersichtlich."  
  
**************************************  
'So langsam könnten Vegeta und Trunks mal kommen, sonst geh ich noch allein. Stopp Bulma! Denk doch mal, genau das wollen die doch! Na gut, ich warte, aber bald...'  
"Mama!" Trunks' Stimme klang verweint, erschrocken drehte sie sich um.  
" Ve- Vegeta! Was ist mit ihm, was... was ist passiert? Lebt er noch?"  
Bei Bulmas letzter Frage zuckte Trunks unmerklich zusammen.  
'Wie soll ich ihr das erklären, wo ich es doch selbst kaum verstehe?'  
"Und was sind das für Leute hinter dir?"  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Will die anderen.  
"Kann ich... ihn irgendwo hinlegen?" Vorsichtig ließ er Vegeta auf den Boden gleiten.  
"Pas auf, Mama. Das sind Lyra, Will und Giacomo, sie stammen aus einer anderen Welt und müssen mir gefolgt sein, doch jetzt gibt es wichtigeres. Vegeta... er ist nicht tot, aber...  
Wahrscheinlich ist es doch besser, dass die anderen mitgekommen sind. Das Ganze ist erst mal zu viel für mich, tut mir leid." Mit diesen Worten ließ er sich neben Vegeta nieder.  
  
  
  
"Dann liegt es jetzt wohl bei uns, ihnen alles zu erklären. Ich bin, wie Trunks schon sagte, Giacomo Paradisi; wir stammen alle aus anderen Welten."  
Er erklärte, wie sie Trunks begegnet waren, und was danach geschehen war.  
"Er ist mein Mann, Trunks ist unser Sohn. Gibt es keine Möglichkeit, ihn zu retten?"  
"Dass... tut mir leid, ich habe mir so was schon gedacht. Bisher sind alle Opfer gestorben, sie können ja auch keine Nahrung zu sich nehmen, und so sind sie alle ums Leben gekommen, bevor eventuelle Hilfe eintreffen hätte können."  
Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf Bulmas Gesicht. "Wir... in unserer Welt können wir ihn an Maschinen anschließen, die ihn künstlich ernähren. Was müssen wir tun?"  
"Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ihr müsstet Wesen fragen, die sich mit der Natur auskennen, ihr müsst das Problem selbst lösen, ich kann euch nicht helfen."  
Lyra, die wie Will und Pan das Gespräch mitverfolgt hatte, löste ihre Blicke langsam von Trunks und seinem Vater. "Ich kenne jemanden, der das wissen könnte. Sie ist eine Hexe, Serafina Pekkala, ich kenne sie von Bolvangar. Ich denke, Serafina wird uns helfen können, und wenn nicht sie, dann eine der anderen Hexen ihres Stammes. Wir sollten versuchen, sie zu finden."  
Trunks erhob sich wieder, er schien sich beruhigt zu haben, doch sein Blick war noch immer getrübt. "Dann lasst uns gehen, ich ertrage es nicht, ihn so zu sehen. Doch wir sollten uns vielleicht erst mit den Anderen treffen, ich denke, sie haben ein Recht, zu erfahren, was hier vorgeht. Ich nehme an, ihr könnt nicht fliegen?"  
Die anderen verneinten.  
"Das ist ja nicht so schlimm, sie können ja mit mir fliegen," strahlte Bulma mit einem Hoffnungsschimmer in ihren Augen. "doch erst sollten wir Vegeta sicher unterbringen."  
  
  
******************************  
"Das ist ja schrecklich! Ist er tot?"  
"Wir müssen in eine andere Welt, wenn wir Glück haben, finden wir dort etwas, dass ihn retten kann. Doch... Wir brauchen eure Hilfe. Giacomo wird mir noch zeigen, wie ich das Messer benutzen kann, dann werden Lyra, Will und ich auch aufbrechen. Giacomo wird hier in unserer Welt warten. Wir wären wirklich dankbar, wenn einer von euch uns begleiten könnte, denn ich habe keine Ahnung, was uns erwartet. Also?"  
Plötzlich fing Son Goku an, zu strahlen (er ist nicht radioaktiv oder so, er freut sich halt)  
"Was ist denn mit den Dragonballs? Können wir ihn nicht mit denen retten?"  
Dende blickte ihn traurig an. "Das Unglück fand in einer anderen Dimension statt, da kann man nichts machen. Und ich denke nicht, dass es in der Welt Dragonballs gibt.Nein, es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, ihr müsst euch auf die Reise machen. In einer anderen Welt kann euch vielleicht geholfen werden, aber ihr müsst so bald wie möglich los, Vegetas weiteres Leben liegt in euren Händen."  
Alle hatten ihm gespannt zugehört, es klang direkt feierlich, trotz dieses Anlasses. Doch noch hatte sich niemand gemeldet, freiwillig mit zu gehen.  
"Wie lang werdet ihr fort sein?" Goten durchbrach die entstandene Stille zu erst.  
"So lange, bis wir etwas gefunden haben, um ihn zu retten. Ich jedenfalls werde vorher nicht umkehren, Vegeta ist mein Vater, ich werde ihn nicht im Stich lassen."  
"Dann... bleibt mir wohl keine andere Wahl, als mitzugehen. Sonst seh ich meinen Freund ja nie wieder, oder bildest du dir etwa ein, da ohne mich klar zu kommen?" Goten grinste bei diesen Worten, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf seine Mutter, und er fing fast an, seine Entscheidung zu bereuen. Chichi versuchte gefasst auszusehen, sie hatte nie etwas anderes erwartet, als dass er mitging. Sie musste loslassen können, das war ihr bewusst. Doch es fiel schwer, Goten war ja auch ihr Sohn. Aber es musste sein, also wich sie dem Blick Gotens aus. Sie wusste, er konnte ihr von Trauer gezeichnetes Gesicht kaum ertragen.  
"Geh nur, Son Goten, du musst Trunks helfen. Er braucht dich."  
"Es tut mir leid, Mama. Wir werden uns beeilen, und ich gehe ja auch erst in ein paar Tagen. Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, es wird alles gut." Vorsichtig nahm Son Goten seine Mutter in den Arm.  
  
  
********************  
Trunks trainierte gerade mit Giacomo auf der Erde, Trunks, Goten und Lyra hatten beschlossen, sie zu begleiten. Die anderen waren noch vor dem Palast.  
  
"Ihr könnt die vier nicht einfach so gehen lassen, sie sind doch noch Kinder! Bitte, jemand muss sie begleiten! Chichi, sag doch auch mal was!"  
"Ich... Son Goten kann ich nicht aufhalten, aber Son Goku bleibt bei mir! Natürlich bin ich dafür, dass sie jemand begleitet, doch du hast auch an ihn gedacht, oder? Und Son Gohan muss lernen, und falls sich der Erde eine Gefahr nähern sollte, brauchen wir sie hier auch."  
"Beruhig dich erst mal wieder, so hab ich das ja noch gar nicht gesehen. Aber unseren Kindern könnte ja genauso etwas zustoßen, und wenn da nicht gut geht, bin ich allein hier.  
Es tut weh, Vegeta so zu sehen, und nichts tun zu können. Wenn es etwas bringen würde, würde ich mitgehen, glaub mir. Aber jetzt mal zu euch Herren, ihr könnt unseren Kindern sehr wohl helfen, und auch wenn Son Gohan und Son Goku nicht mit dürfen, was ist mit euch anderen?"  
(Ich wills jetzt nicht mehr zu sehr in die Länge ziehen, also überspring ich mal die anderen)  
"Piccolo, wie wär's mit dir? Du hast keine Familie, die du zurücklassen müsstest, und..." "Mmmh, hab ich ne Wahl?" Piccolo blickte mürrisch zu Boden.  
"Ich sag den Kleinen bescheid." Son Goku flog davon.  
  
  
*********************************  
"Haltet euch anfangs noch an mich, falls die Gespenster euch schon etwas anhaben können, sonst ergeht es euch wie meinem Vater.  
Oder... Ich kann doch auch ein Fenster direkt in Lyras Welt öffnen, oder? Dann könnten wir dieser Gefahr schon mal entkommen."  
Trunks konnte schon recht gut mit dem Messer umgehen, seine Finger waren verheilt und auch das Fenster in Bulmas Küche war wieder verschlossen.  
"Bis dann, wir werden uns beeilen."  
Lyra war nervös, endlich sollte sie in ihre Welt zurückkehren. Dort war sie zuletzt, als... Roger. Er fehlte ihr, und sie war auch noch schuld. Sie hatte ihn ihrem Vater ausgeliefert.  
"Lyra, mach dir keine Vorwürfe, das ist doch nicht wahr! Du wolltest nicht, dass er stirbt. Lyra, mach dich nicht selbst fertig." Pan hatte sich in eine Katze verwandelt und strich ihr um die Beine.  
"Ja, du hast vielleicht recht, aber wenn ich nicht.." "Nein, du konntest nichts dafür, du wolltest ihn doch retten! Vergiss es! Freu dich, dass du die Anderen wieder sehen kannst."  
"Danke, Pan. Er fehlt mir nur so."  
Trunks öffnete ein Fenster in Lyras Welt, durch das alle problemlos hindurchpassen konnten.  
Nach einer mehr oder weniger tränenreichen Verabschiedung kletterten die Sechs (mit Pan) durch die Öffnung zwischen den Welten. Sie fanden sich in einem dichten Wald wieder, es dämmerte bereits.  
"Man merkt gar keinen Unterschied. Das ist deine Welt?" Will sah sich enttäuscht um. Er wusste zwar nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber doch, etwas hatte er erwartet.  
"Ich denke schon, dass es unsere Welt ist, aber... Na ja, wie sollen wir uns sicher sein? Pan und ich... natürlich gibt es in unserer Welt solche Wälder, aber wie du schon sagtest"   
"In unserer Welt sind wir nicht mehr." Trunks sah sich fasziniert um. Diese Bäume... Sie waren so anders, als die, die er gewohnt war, so... fremdartig. Nur schwer konnte er seinen Blick wieder von der neuen Umgebung abwenden. "In welche Richtung müssen wir? Ich denke, wir sollten los." Im Gegensatz zu Trunks interessierte SonGoten die Landschaft nicht sonderlich. Er war nicht mitgekommen, um fremde Welten zu besichtigen.  
Lyra konzentrierte dich kurz, drehte die Zeiger des Alethiometers. "Nach Norden, in der nächsten Zeit dürfte der Weg relativ einfach sein. Außerdem ist er kürzer, als ich gedacht hatte, das Alethiometer hat gesagt, unser Ziel sei nah."  
"Wir werden fliegen, geht schneller." Piccolo erhob sich, Trunks nahm Lyra, Goten Will, und auch sie starteten.   
'Ist das hoch, irgendwie komisch. Aber... es wird schon gehen. Wie schnell er ist...'  
"Aaah!!!!"   
"Oh nein, Lyra, was ist?"  
"H... halt- an."  
Lyra sank plötzlich vor Schmerzen gekrümmt zusammen. Was war nur mit ihr los? Trunks hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte, und so schwebte er weiter still in der Luft. Bald merkten auch die Anderen dass etwas nicht stimmte, und kehrten um.  
"Was hast du mit ihr gemacht? Lyra, sag doch was!" Will war fast nicht mehr zu halten, Goten musste sich fast schon anstrengen ihn nicht fallen zu lassen.  
"Pan." Mühsam presste Lyra dieses Wort heraus. Da fiel es auch den anderen auf, das kleine Geschöpf war nirgends zu sehen. Langsam setzte die Gruppe auf dem Boden auf, sie waren immer noch in Waldgebiet.   
Lyras Schmerzen hatten also mit Pan zu tun, aber wie sollten sie ihn finden? Hatte er eine Aura? Sie hatten nie darauf geachtet.  
Will hatte sich von der Gruppe entfernt, er schaute sich vorsichtig in der Umgebung um. Er war schon eine ganze Strecke gegangen, als er plötzlich ein Geräusch vernahm. Er wollte sich gerade genauer umsehen, als auch schon Piccolo herbeigeflogen kam.  
"Ich hab was gehört, hast du ihn gefunden?"  
'Der war doch Ewigkeiten weg, wie...'  
Doch seine Gedanken wurde durch ein nahes Stöhnen unterbrochen.  
"Pan, wo... Pan, wie geht es dir?"  
Er hatte einen kleinen Spatzen erreicht, doch dieser bewegte sich kaum, nur ein leichtes Zittern war zu spüren.  
Vorsichtig nahm er ihn auf den Arm, hätte ihn vor lauter Schreck aber fast wieder losgelassen, denn ein seltsames Kribbeln durchfuhr ihn.  
"Ist etwas?" Mit fast ausdrucksloser Miene betrachtete Piccolo das zitternde Wesen in Wills Armen.  
"Ach... nein. Gehen wir zurück. Ist Pan eigentlich selbst geflogen? Vielleicht waren wir ja einfach zu schnell."  
"Und Lyra?"  
  
  
Nachdem Piccolo gegangen war, wachten Trunks und Goten allein über Lyra.  
Sie zitterte kaum merkbar, Goten schien es völlig zu übersehen, doch Trunks zog seine Jacke aus und breitete sie vorsichtig über Lyra aus.  
"Sie ist irgendwie... anders. Sie wirkt so viel älter, von ihrem Benehmen her."  
"Trunks, lass es. Sie ist elf, oder vielleicht auch zwölf, egal wie alt sie auch scheinen mag."  
Doch das Gespräch wurde vorzeitig unterbrochen, denn Will und Piccolo näherten sich langsam.  
Lyras Körper bebte leicht, fiel dann aber wieder zurück und erschlaffte vollständig. Will legte Pan vorsichtig neben Lyra, sie hatten beschlossen, erst einmal abzuwarten.  
"Hunger!" Goten rieb sich den Bauch. "Ich geh mal los, und hol mir was, hier wird's doch hoffentlich auch irgendwelche Tiere geben." Schnell flog er davon.  
"Dann heißt es jetzt wohl, zu warten. Was machen wir, wenn sie nicht wieder aufwachen?" Besorgt blickte Will auf Lyra und Pan.  
"Dann suchen wir eben alleine, ich muss ein Heilmittel finden, ich... wir... Ich bin hungrig, ich werde Goten helfen. Wir kommen bald wieder." Und auch Trunks erhob sich in die Luft, suchte nach Gotens Aura.  
Will sah sich um. 'Allein mit einem grünen Alien, mitten in einer anderen Welt. Toll hinbekommen, Will! Na ja, jetzt bist du ein Entdecker, wie dein Vater. Irgendwie... Trunks weiß wenigstens, wo sein Vater ist, und... dass er noch lebt. Ich... Ich vermisse ihn.'  
Will und Piccolo saßen eine Weile schweigend da(sooo gesprächig sind ja beide nicht), warfen hin und wieder ein Auge auf Lyra, welche sich wiederum kaum bewegte, als Piccolo sich endlich wieder aufrichtete und nach oben blickte.  
"Sie landen gleich."  
Kurz darauf trafen die beiden Halbsaiyajins auch wirklich am "Lager" an.  
"Keine Ahnung, was es ist, schmeckt aber gut." Goten setzte sein schon fertig gebratenes Fleisch ab. "Ich hatte zwar schon, aber wenn du nicht alles willst..."  
"Und... Piccolo?"  
"Der isst nichts, oder Piccolo?"  
Dieser gab darauf jedoch nur ein unverständliches Brummen von sich.  
"Hat sich bei Lyra schon was geändert?"  
"Ich denk nicht, sie liegt immer noch ruhig da."  
"Wir haben noch Senzus, oder? Oder haben wir die vergessen?"  
"Senzus?" Will schaute verwundert auf.  
"Magische Bohnen. Heilen alle möglichen körperlichen Verletzungen. Und genau deshalb bezweifle ich, dass sie was bringen würden, ich denk nicht, dass es was körperliches ist."  
"Was sollte es sonst sein, Piccolo?"  
"Wenn ich's wüsste, würd ich was dagegen tun. Logisch, oder?"   
Darauf hatte niemand mehr was zu sagen, so dass alle eine Weile still herumsaßen, bis...  
"Ich hab Hunger, wenn ihr nichts wollt, selber schuld." Und SonGoten bediente sich am Fleischberg. Bald folgte auch Will diesem Beispiel, dieser hatte schließlich noch nichts gegessen.  
  
  
  
*************************************  
Währenddessen, in einer anderen Ecke dieser Welt:  
"Wir werden sie angreifen, sie haben ihr geholfen. Vielleicht weiß ER ja auch etwas. Wir müssen mehr erfahren, sie kann uns gefährlich werden."  
"Aber... sie ist ein Kind, oder? Ist sie nicht ihre Tochter?"  
"Ja, aber... Sie ist eine Gefahr für die Kirche, sie hat schon großen Schaden angerichtet. Und auch da hat ER ihr geholfen. Der Schaden in Bolvangar war ihr Werk. Sie ist klug, und sie hat viele Verbündete. Und deshalb... ER ist auch ihr Freund, sie wird es erfahren, und zurückkommen. Warum musste sie Asriel auch nachlaufen? Dummes Kind! Damit hat sie uns alles erschwert!"  
"Soll ich die Truppen sammeln?"  
"Ja, aber haltet es geheim. Sie sind stark, das haben wir in Bolvangar ja schon bemerkt. Wenn Ifour noch wäre, hätten wir dieses Problem nicht. Dies war auch Lyras Werk, wenn unsere Informationen stimmen, hat sie Raknison verraten."  
  
  
*************************************  
"Wo... Pan?"  
"Lyra, wie geht es dir? Was ist passiert?"  
"Das... wollt ich eigentlich gerade dich fragen. Ich... wir sind geflogen, richtig? Oh Pan, wo warst du? Ich... Etwas stimmt nicht, spürst du es auch?"  
"Wir... Ihr wart zu schnell, ich denke, unsere Verbindung..." "Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Oh, es hat so weh getan! Versprich mir, dass du ab jetzt immer bei mir bleibst!" "Versprochen. Ich hab noch niemals solche Schmerzen verspürt, und es kam so plötzlich!" "Ja, ich weiß."  
"Ähm... Lyra, Pan? Könntet... Würdet ihr uns bitte sagen, was los war, wir... oder zumindest ich... Ich verstehe nicht. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, und als ich Pan getragen hab, er..." "Du hast was? Du hast ihn berührt?" Wütend fuhr Lyra Will an. "Was fällt dir ein, wie konntest du- ah!" Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sank sie zusammen, und auch Pan, gerade eine Schneekatze, verzog das Gesicht.   
"Lyra, was ist? Warte, blieb liegen! Ich weiß zwar nicht, was ich getan haben soll, aber... es tut mir leid. Bitte... Ruh dich erst mal aus."  
Alle blickten besorgt und auch ein wenig verwundert auf Lyra und Pan, selbst auf Piccolos Miene konnte man Besorgnis erkennen.  
Nachdem es Lyra wieder einigermaßen besser ging, begann sie, abwechselnd mit, Pan, mit dem Erzählen.  
"Pan und ich... Wir sind... Ich weiß nicht, ob wir es euch schon gesagt haben, aber wir sind auf eine besondere Art miteinander verbunden, wie alle Menschen , und auch wie die Hexen in unserer Welt. Wir sind... irgendwie ein Wesen, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll, es ist so selbstverständlich." "Also... Wenn Lyra stirbt, sterbe auch ich, wir ertragen beide die gleichen Schmerzen, und eigentlich könnten wir uns auch über Gedanken verständigen, nur... Meistens reden wir. Es ist... langweilig, nur zu denken. Bei Kindern können wir Daemonen unsere Gestalt noch wechseln," um dies zu demonstrieren, wechselte Pan gleich mal zu einem kleinen Spatzen, und weiter zu einem Wiesel, wie er dann auch blieb, "Daemonen von Erwachsenen bekommen jedoch eine feste Gestalt, diese spiegelt dann auch den Charakter der Person wieder." "Ich bin sicher, ihr habt auch Daemonen, nur eben in euch drinnen. Abgeschnittene Kinder sehen anders aus." Bei diesem Gedanken erschauderten Lyra und Pan. Will wusste zwar schon das Meiste des Erzählten, als er Lyra begegnet war, waren Erklärungen unvermeidlich gewesen, aber manches war auch für ihn neu.  
"Und... Es ist eben so eine Art Gesetz, dass niemand den Daemon von jemandem anderen anfasst, es gehört sich einfach nicht. Du würdest mich ja auch nicht einfach betatschen."  
Bei diesen Worten konnte Will es nicht verhindern, dass ihm Röte ins Gesicht stieg.   
Schüchtern wendete er sein Gesicht von den anderen ab.  
"Aber... was war jetzt mit euch, und was sind abgeschnittene Kinder?" SonGoten war noch nicht zufrieden.   
"Stimmt, das hätten wir doch glatt vergessen. Sicher sind wir zwar nicht, aber wir denken, unsere Verbindung wurde einfach überdehnt, wie beim Spielen, oder so. Und abgeschnittene Kinder... Tony. Pan, ich bin so froh, dass es nicht passiert ist, wenn Mrs Coulter zu spät gekommen wäre..." "Ich weiß. Nun ja, das zu erzählen, würde eine Weile dauern, also..."  
Fragend blickte die Wieselgestalt in Trunks' Richtung.   
"Ja, erzählt, ich denke, es könnte mal wichtig sein."  
"Na gut. In unserer Welt gibt es etwas, was wir Rusakow-Teilchen, oder auch einfach Staub nennen. Nun ja, diese Teilchen sammeln sich um Menschen, sobald ihre Daemonen eine feste Gestalt haben, um mich zum Beispiel sammeln sie sich noch nicht so. Wie die Gespenster, von denen hab ich euch ja schon erzählt. Mich ignorieren diese Teilchen fast. Nun ja, diese Teilchen scheinen Bewusstsein zu haben, und die Kirche denkt, sie wären etwas Schlechtes. Um Kinder davor zu schützen, hat die Kirche... meine Mutter eine... hat die Oblationsbehörde gegründet, und die machten Versuche mit Kindern." Mit Schaudern dachte sie an den letzten Abend bei Mrs Coulter, bei ihrer Mutter. Sie dachte an die Cocktailparty, dachte daran, wie sie erfuhr, dass die Gobbler, die, die ihren Freund Roger entführt hatten, von ihrer eigenen Mutter geleitet wurden. Andererseits... Ohne diese Ereignisse wäre sie jetzt nicht hier, hätte nie erfahren, wer ihr Vater ist, hätte nie Iorek, Lee und all die Anderen kennen gelernt. In der Zwischenzeit fuhr Pan fort. "Sie versuchten, die Kinder von ihren Daemonen zu trennen, um so zu verhindern, dass sich Staub um sie sammeln konnte. Diese abgeschnittenen Kinder starben meist sehr schnell. Wir haben einen von ihnen getroffen, Tony. Sie haben ihn einfach in den Wäldern ausgesetzt, die Daemonen der Kinder aber haben sie alle in Gläsern aufbewahrt. Wir sind dann weit in den Norden gereist, wo sie diese Versuche machen, nach Bolvangar. Dort haben wir es dann mit Ioreks Hilfe geschafft, Bolvangar zu zerstören, und die überlebenden, ganzen Kinder zu retten. So weit zu den abgeschnittenen Kindern."  
"Iorek?"  
"Iorek Byrnison, König der Panzerbären. Ich hab ihm geholfen, seine Rüstung zurückzubekommen, und wieder König zu werden."  
  
  
  
  
Ein wenig weiter hab ich schon geschrieben, aber... Falls ich nochmal weiterschreiben werden, werd ich das nochmal zusammenfassen.Im nächsten Kapitel ist der alternative, noch nicht abgeschlossene Anfang. 


	4. Buch1.3

So, ein neuer Teil... ich hatte mal wieder Lust zu scheiben. Hieß der Daemon von Serafina wirklihc Kaisa? Ich hatte keine Zeit, um nachzuschauen...  
  
  
  
Ich denk, das war alles, oder wollt ihr noch was wissen?"  
"Nein, wir sollten lieber weiter, wir haben viel Zeit verloren. Pan, am Besten, du verwandelst dich in was Kleines und verkriechst dich, ich denke, es ist besser, wenn sich das eben nicht wieder wiederholt. Soll ich dich wie vorher wieder nehmen, Lyra?  
"Ja, danke. Dieses Mal werden wir besser aufpassen."  
Und wieder starteten sie, nicht ahnend, was sie erwarten würde.  
Der Himmel war in der Zwischenzeit bewölkt, hoch obern konnte man nur wenig sehen.  
Lyra, Pan und Will waren im Flug schon leicht eingenickt, während es in rasantem Tempo weiterging.  
Doch plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, ertönte ein Surren.  
Piccolo stoppte im Flug, sah sich fluchend um... nichts.  
"Hey, ihr, alle runter, wir gehen in Deckung!" "Aber..." "Wir werden beschossen, und eure Fracht ist ein wenig empfindlicher als ihr, also macht! Außerdem... Ich hab noch keine Auren gespürt, wir sollten aufpassen."  
Auch Lyra und die Anderen waren in der Zwischenzeit aufgewacht, Piccolo mache sich nicht gerade die Mühe, zu flüstern.  
Sie wollten gerade vor ihrem unsichtbaren Feind in Deckung gehen, als dieser sich zeigte.  
Sie waren von rund dreißig Hexen umzingelt, alle hatten ihre Bögen auf sie gerichtet. Eine Hexe setzte sich von den anderen ab, kam auf Piccolo und die anderen zu.  
"Wir haben euch umzingelt, also gebt uns, was wir wollen. Gebt uns das Mädchen, unsere... Auftraggeberin wird bestimmt freudig überrascht sein, sie wusste ja nicht mal, dass sie hier ist. Aber nun... Her damit!"  
Trunks und Goten blickten sich al, mit den Kleinen auf dem Arm konnten sie schlecht kämpfen, und auch Piccolo hatte sich noch nicht gerührt. "Gebt her, oder wir schießen!" Lyra blickte sich ängstlich um. Hexen, ja. Aber leider die falschen, keine Serafina in Sicht.  
  
Die Hexe vor ihnen holte langsam einen Pfeil aus ihrem Köcher, und spannte ihn ein.  
"Ich mein es ernst, also tut auch, was ich sag, oder..."  
Lyra zitterte immer mehr, sie wartete nur noch darauf, dass Trunks sich von der Gruppe trennen würde, um sie der fremden Hexe zu übergeben.  
"Hey, bleib ruhig. Wir passen auf dich auf." Trunks war die Angst Lyras natürlich nicht entgangen, beruhigend sprach er auf sie ein. "Dir wird nichts passieren."  
Nun meldete sich Piccolo wieder zu Wort. "Nur eine Frage: Wer seid ihr? Und... warum?"  
"Toll kannst du zählen, das muss man schon sagen. Aber da du nie mehr dazu kommen wirst, wieder jemanden zu fragen... Ich bin Anaa, Anaa Dahl. Warum? Das Mädchen ist mächtig... und unsere Auftragsgeberin auch. Wir tun nur, was man uns sagt, und das bedeutet, wir nehmen euch die Kleine jetzt ab."  
Piccolo wollte gerade in Angriffsstellung gehen, da...   
Irgendetwas fiel neben ihnen herab, die Hexen um die kleine Gruppe herum wurde unruhig. Der Nebel war noch immer sehr dicht, so konnte er nicht genau sehen, was um ihn herum geschah.  
Doch die Gegner verstreuten sich, schienen einen neuen Feind entdeckt zu haben. Nur... Man spürte immer noch keine Kis. Anaa drehte sich immer wieder unruhig nach allen Seiten um.  
Eine weitere dunkle Gestalt fiel vom Himmel, dieses Mal näher, so dass Piccolo se sehen konnte. Es war eine Hexe, ein Pfeil steckte in ihrem Herzen.  
Auch Anaa schien die Gestalt erkannt zu haben, denn kurz sah man ihr den Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben, ihre Lippen formten einen Namen, wahrscheinlich der ihrer Hexe. Anaa konnte es sich nicht leisten, noch mehr Mitglieder ihres Clans zu verlieren, da nahm sie doch lieber den Ärger Mrs. Coulters auf sich. Sie lebte schon lange genug, um die Lage einschätzen zu können, gegen einen unsichtbaren Feind hatten sie keine Chance.  
"Rückzug! Schnell, beeilt euch!" Und die hexen flogen davon. Der unsichtbare Feind ließ sie ziehen, hielt zwei Tote wohl für genug.  
Die anderen hatten dies alles staunend beobachtet, beziehungsweiße erahnt, denn der Nebel war immer noch sehr dicht.  
Plötzlich tauchte vor ihnen etwas weißes auf, eine Ganz.  
"Kaisa! Wo ist Serafina? War sie es, die uns gerettet hat?"  
"Ja, Lyra, wir beide sind durch Zufall hier vorbeigekommen, Serafina verfolgt die Anführerin des fremden Clans, wir müssen wissen, wo Mrs. Coulter sich aufhält."  
"Also... Das ist... Tut mir leid, du bist wohl auch ein Daemon, aber... warum kannst du dich so weit von deinem Menschen entfernen?" "Sie sind nicht von hier?" Fragend blickte Kaisa in Lyras Richtung.  
"Nein. Und auf deine Frage, Trunks... Kaisa ist der Daemon einer Hexe, genauer gesagt von Serafina, der Hexe, die wir gesucht haben. Daemonen von Hexen können sich weiter von diesen entfernen, als die von Menschen.."  
"Dann sollten wir uns lieber mal aufmachen. Ich denke, der Clan erwartet euch bereits."  
Da Kaisa nicht so schnell fliegen konnte, wie Piccolo und die beiden Halbsaiyajins, ging es von da ab nur noch verhältnismäßig langsam voran. 


	5. alternativer Anfang

Will stieß Tullio mit aller Wucht die Treppe hinunter. Er hatte gewonnen. Aber warum war Tullio so wild auf dieses Messer? Er sollte wohl doch noch mal mit diesem alten Mann sprechen...  
Doch er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen:  
"Will, geht es dir gut? Alles in Ordnung?"  
Doch er antwortete gar nicht auf Lyras Frage.  
"Wie hieß dieser alte Mann noch mal? Ich denke, wir sollten noch mal mit ihm reden."  
"Ich heiße Giacomo Paradisi, "ertönte es von hinten, "aber ich denke, du solltest mich erst mal losbinden. Wie geht es deiner Hand?" "Meiner... Hand? Wie soll es ihr gehn? Ich hab einige Kratzer von diesem Verrückten, sonst..." "Das ist... schade, ich hatte noch Hoffnung.  
Du bist nicht der neue Träger. Eigentlich hätte es mich auch gewundert, du bist doch noch sehr jung, mein Kind." Er sah Will fest in die Augen." Ich werde alt, ich kann das Messer nicht mehr beschützen, das habt ihr eben ja gesehen." "Deshalb wollte ich fragen, warum beschützen? Ist es wertvoll? Und was hat das mit meiner Hand zu tun?"  
"Ja, das Messer ist wertvoll, es besitzt unglaubliche Macht. Naja, ein kleiner Nebeneffekt ist, dass es die Gespenster abhällt, von denen habt ihr bestimmt schon gehört. Aber die wahre Macht des Messers... Ich weiß nicht, ob ich den Träger noch selbst finden kann, am besten zeig ich sei euch einfach, dann versteht ihr auch meine Erklärung besser.  
Er nahm das Messer in die Hände, schien sich zu konzentrieren, und...  
  
Etwa zur selben Zeit, in einer anderen uns gut bekannten Welt:  
  
"Trunks!!! Komm endlich!" Die Stimme von Bulma Briefs hallte durch die Gänge der Capsule Corp., doch Trunks kam nicht. Er stand in der Küche, spürte, dass gleich etwas außergewöhnliches passieren würde, etwas, dass sein Leben für immer verändern könnte.  
Doch er wusste nicht was, und das beunruhigte ihn. Er sollte es gleich erfahren, denn in diesem Moment stieß Giacomo zu. Dicht vor Trunks erschien plötzlich eine Messersklinge, erschrocken sprang dieser zurück. 'Was ist das? Wäre ich ein wenig weiter vorn gestanden, wäre das jetzt irgendwo in meinem Körper! Sieht aus wie ein Teil eines...'Er erstarrte in seinen Überlegungen, denn das Fenster war nun ganz geöffnet, vor sich sah er den Ausschnitt eines seltsamen Bildes: Ein alter, beinahe panisch blickender Mann, ein Mädchen um die 13, und einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, beide sichtlich verwirrt. Um die beiden flog ein Kolibri hektisch im Kreis.  
Doch plötzlich begann sich das Fenster wieder zu schließen, der alte Mann war aus seiner Starre erwacht und schien es an den Rändern zusammen zu drücken. Trunks musste handeln, doch was sollte er tun? Ohne noch mehr zu überlegen, sprang er dem Mann entgegen, die Situation erinnerte doch ein wenig daran, als Boo mit Gotenks und Piccolo im Raum von Geist und Zeit war. Dort wäre alles beinahe noch schief gegangen.  
  
***************************************  
  
Alle starrten erschrocken auf das Fenster, sie sahen in das Gesicht eines lilahaarigen, sehr muskulösen Jungen. Giacomo erwachte als erster wieder aus seiner Starre. "und so schließt man Fenster wieder" murmelte er leise, und wollte es mit den Handflächen zusammendrücken, doch plötzlich kam der lilahaarige Junge auf ihn zugeschossen.  
  
Trunks sah sich erst einmal um. Er war in einem Raum mit steinernen Wänden, und... lag auf dem alten Mann!   
Erschrocken sprang er auf, blieb erst einmal einfach stehen. Dass sie zu schwach waren, um ihm gefährlich zu werden, konnte er spüren, doch... was war das eben, diese Klinge...  
Doch plötzlich spürt er einen rasenden Schmerz in seiner linken Hand. "Was... was habt ihr mit mir gemacht? Und wie..." Dann entdeckte er auch zwei seiner Finger auf dem Boden(Nein, nicht wie zu einem blutigen Fragezeichen zusammengerollt,das wär glaub ich zimlich sichtbar abgeschrieben.), langsam stieg Übelkeit in im auf,doch wollte er sich nichts anmerken lassen. "Was ist hier los?" 'Das kann doch blos ein Traum sein, erst dieses Fenster, und nun... meine Hand."  
Lyra rückte näher an Will."Red du mit ihm, ich befrage das Alethiometer, wenn er mich mal nicht beachtet.Er scheint wiso aus deiner Welt zu kommen, einen Daemon hat er auf jeden Fall nicht." Pantailamon hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit in eine Maus verwandelt und kuschelte sich eng an sie.  
"Das... kam jetzt überraschend. Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist... Warte, ich hol dir was zum Verbinden." Während Giacomo in einem Schränkchen zu wühlen begann, redete er weiter. "Du scheinst wirklich besser geeignet zu sein, als dieser... "Ich heiße Will, Will Perry." "Als dieser Will. Das Messer muss gespürt haben, dass du kommst.in Nun ja, du bist der neue Träger, die Verletzung an deiner Hand ist das Zeichen. Kannst du sie selbst verbinden, oder..." Nein danke, ich denke, es geht. Aber... der Träger? und was war das... in der Luft?"  
"Du bist dazu bestimmt, dieses Messer zu benutzen, und zu beschützen, es gehört dir. Ich bin übrigens Giacomo Paradisi, die Kinder hab ich selbst eben erst kennengelernt." "Ich bin Lyra Listenreich, und das," damit deutete sie auf die Maus, die sich immer noch eng an sie kuschelte, "ist Pantalaimon. Will hat sich ja bereits vorgestellt." "Trunks Briefs mein Name." "Setzen wir uns erstmal, hier geht alles gerade viel zu sehr durcheinander.  
Hier das Messer, von dem ich bereits erzählt habe, dazu aber später, denn das ist eine längere Geschichte. Wie ich sehe, hast du einen Daemon, Lyra?"  
Das verwirrte Trunks jetzt noch mehr. Einen Dämon? Er sah nichts und niemanden, was Boo auch nur im Entferntesten ähnlich sehen würde. "Interessant, doch wie kommst du hier her?" "Ich bin meinem Vater, Lord Asriel gefolgt, wir haben ihn dann aber verloren. Will, ich bin hier fertig, er ist okay, aber... wir sollen aufpassen."   
"Was...?" "Später, alles zu seiner Zeit.Ich denke, unsere Wege werden sich noch nicht so schnell trennen." Lyra sah Will an. "Ab jetzt werden wir wohl zu dritt weiterreisen."  
"Ihr habt auch mir noch viel zu erklären, denke ich, aber nun zu dir, Trunks. Hast du dir das Messer schon mal genau angeschaut? Es gehört dir. Aber pass auf, die stählerne Schneide ist mehr als scharf!"  
'Naja, ein wenig seltsam wirkt das Messer schon, aber...Ich versteh das alles noch nicht so recht, aber das wird schon werden. Hoffentlich.' Er hielt nun das Messer, dessen Klinge in seiner Welt plötzlich in der Luft gehangen hatte, in der Hand. Der Griff war aus einem sehr dunklen Holz, wahrscheinlich Rosenholz gemacht, mit Golddraht waren auf jeder Seite ein Engel eingelegt, einer mit offenen Flügeln, einer mit geschlossenen. Die Klinge schien im ersten Moment trüb, wieß aber bei genauerem Hinsehen zahlreiche Schattenfarben in allen möglichen Tönen auf.  
Doch die Schneiden unterschieden sich von einander, eine war aus blitzendem Stahl, die andere wirkte mehr silbern.  
"Hier, damit du dich nicht verletzt." Giacomo reichte ihm eine mit Horn verstärkte Lederscheide, an der Schnallen angebracht waren, damit das Messer das Leder nich berühren konnte, es würde sofort hindurchschneiden.  
Also schnallte er das Messer fest und steckte es ein.  
  
  
  
So, ich muss jetzt noch einiges über Saiyajins schreiben(also in DEM Anfang), und dann noch... keine Ahnung, ich glaub fast, der Anfang ist verwirrender, als der alte. 


	6. FF beendet

Also... Meine erste FF, Das Magische Messer, wurde erst mal auf Eis gelegt, bzw. vorzeitig beendet. Ich... ich hab genug von der Story, fürs Erst zumndest. Ich hab heut angefangen, was neues zu schreiben, aber ohne DBZ. Daher werd ichs, wenn überhaupt, auch nur auf fanfiction.net posten. Sollte eigentlich was mit His Dark Materials werden(wieder mal), aber... ich weiß noch nicht. Ich lass mich mal überraschen. An die, die meine FF mochten(gab es so jemanden), es tut mir leid, aber... naja, vielleicht irgendwann mal, aber ich denke nicht. Naja, ich bleibe selten bei einer Meinung, vielleicht poste ich auch schon morgen einen neuen Teil, aber ich hab mir vorgenommen, damit aufzuhören... schaun mer mal. 


	7. Buch14

Wieder mal ein kleines Vorwort... erstmal danke an Serran, der einzige, der meine FF vermisst zu haben scheint. Dann möchte ich mich noch für die ewig lange Pause entschuldigen, aber eigentlich hatte ich gar nicht mehr vor, diese FF weiterzuschreiben, ich fand sie einfach nur schlecht(ich bin auch bei FFs die ich lese kritischer geworden, irgendwie... vor ner Weile hab ich echt noch alles gelesen, jetzt nur noch das von Autoren, bei denen ich weiß, dass sie gut schreiben... dadurch verpass ich zwar unmengen von guten FFs, aber wer mir was empfehlen will,kann das gern tun.Irgendwie ne lange Klammer...). Vor ein paar Tagen kam mir dann die Idee für die nächsten Teile der FF, nur bin ich serh rausgekommen, hier zu schreiben, was bedeutet, ab jetzt werd ich noch mehr Fehler machen als zuvor, ist halt meine echt schon ewig her, seit ich den letzten Teil geschreibselt hab.  
Noch was...(Wochen Später):  
Ich habe mich jetzt ernsthaft entschlossen, diese FF weiterzuschreiben, ferig zu überarbeiten und all diese Scheiße... falls ich irgendwas Kommiartiges in diese Richtung bekomme. Momentan fehlt mir sonst leider der Ansporn.  
Der winzige Teil, der jetzt folgt, ist... nun ja, das kommt raus, wenn ich ohne Ansporn eine Geschichte weiterschreib, ohne das alte jemals wieder gelesen zu haben... Müll halt.  
  
  
Da Kaisa nicht so schnell fliegen konnte, wie Piccolo und die beiden Halbsaiyajins, ging es von da ab nur noch verhältnismäßig langsam voran.  
  
"Wir haben uns schon gefragt, wo du wohl geblieben bist, man hat ja lange nichts mehr von dir gehört, seit das mit Roger..."  
"Ihr... ihr wisst davon? Aber woher?"  
"Einen Teil konnte uns Iorek sagen, und den Rest konnten wir uns selbst denken, denn dieser Eingang zwischen den Welten und Rogers Körper konnte man fast nicht übersehen."  
"Iorek... wie geht es ihm? Er ist ja jetzt König, oder?"  
"Ja, König über die Panserbjørne... er hat viel zu tun, sein Volk hat großen Schaden genommen unter Iofur. Ich bin aber überzeugt, er wird es schaffen. Er würde dich bestimmt gern wiedersehen, aber ich denke nicht, dass er im Moment die Zeit dazu hat. Und ausserdem...  
Ich denke, Serafina wird einen Rat einberufen, einerseits wegen deiner Mutter, an-" "Sie ist nicht meine Mutter, eine Mutter würde doch keine Kinder umbringen!" "Ja, ich weiß, doch sie ist deine leibliche Mutter. Ich nenne sie weiterhin Mrs Coulter, wenn es dir lieber ist." Leise murmelte Lyra ein "Dankeschön" durch den Wind. "Was ich eigentlich noch fragen wolltet, wieso seid ihr hergekommen, und wie, und... wer seid ihr überhaupt? Oder noch besser, spart euch die Antworten bis zum Rat auf, sonst müsst ihr eh alles nochmal wiederholen."   
Nach diesen Worten flogen sie noch eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her, unter ihnen sahen sie den Wald vorbeiziehen... dunkler, unheimlich schwarz wirkenden Tannenwald.  
Alles ging glatt, nach einiger Zeit wurde Kaisa kangsamer. 


End file.
